


Muke and the scandalous keek video.

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Muke - Freeform, cashton is king, chat fic, lame, side cashton, so lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke posts a scandalous keek video. Ashton is, well, scandalized. And Calum just doesn't want to be left out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muke and the scandalous keek video.

**Author's Note:**

> i had approximately 3 hours of sleep last night and this just sort of happened, i apologize.

**Ash** : _WHAT_ DID U JUST POST ON KEEK

 **Cal** : wait, who?

 **Mikey** : uhm

 **Mikey** : I can explain

 **Luke** : so you found it…

 **Cal** : who posted what???? what’s going on

 **Ash** : well, calum hood, go on twitter and have a look for yourself

 **Ash** : or better yet open the goddamned keek app

 **Mikey** : you have to admit it is a good video

 **Luke** : yeah we put lots of effort into it

 **Ash** : YOU’RE MAKING OUT

 **Ash** : ON A COUCH

 **Ash** : SHIRTLESS

 **Cal** : WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

 **Ash** : I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST FRIENDS FOR GODS SAKE

 **Ash** : I also thought luke was straight

 **Luke** : I AM STRAIGHT

 **Luke** : It was just a joke!

 **Mikey** : are you referring to your previous statement or the keek?

 **Luke** : the keek

 **Luke** : look ash we didn’t mean to cause a lot of drama or anything

 **Ash** : WELL YOU DID

 **Ash** : WHAT WERE YOU THINKING THE INTERNET IS EXPLODING

 **Mikey** : we’re not THAT interesting; most of the internet don't give a fuck, so relax:)

 **Ash** : WELL MY TWITTER MENTIONS ARE BLOWING UP

 **Ash** : ALL OF THEM ARE TWEETING ABOUT MUKE CLEMMINGS

 **Ash** : IF YOU WERE INTO EACH OTHER WHY DIDN’T YOU JUST COME OUT TO US LIKE NORMAL COUPLES DO YOU COULD’VE JUST _TOLD US_ YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO TELL US THROUGH A _VIDEO_

 **Ash** : A _VERY EXPLICIT VIDEO_

 **Ash** : do you even realize that we have LOTS of fans who are under 18 

 **Cal** : I’ve watched it now

 **Cal** : I think might wanna wash my eyes with bleach

 **Cal** : most of the comment section is actually right though your hand definitely is where IT FUCKING SHOULD NOT BE, LUKE HEMMINGS

 **Mikey** : calm DOWN both of you we’re NOT into eachother we were just messing around, for the sake of our fans

 **Luke** : yeah totally

 **Luke** : it, uh, seemed like a good idea at the time

 **Mikey** : we can delete the keek if you want to

 **Ash** : no deleting it would just make everything a hundred times worse

 **Ash** : I cannot believe you two

 **Mikey** : come oooon, it wasn’t that bad was it

 **Luke** : except for the part where Michael bit my tongue

 **Ash** : OH MY GOD TMI

 **Cal** : there are about a thousand gifs on twitter from that video and you’re trending worldwide so yeah, I would say that the internet cares

 **Luke** : that’s great

 **Luke** : as long as they are using the #vote5sos hashtag

 **Mikey** : look, we’re actually really clever. if we end up losing tomorrow, at least the fans have a steamy muke video to be happy about :-D

 **Ash** : BUT WHAT ABOUT THE LASHTON SHIPPERS

 **Ash** : sorry but I just like lashton a lot. I’m a proud lashton!guy.

 **Luke** : sorry ash it’s a little too late now :(

 **Cal** : WHAT ABOUT ME YOU DICKHEADS.

 **Cal** : what about the CAKE shippers

 **Cal** : I THOUGHT CAKE WAS THE COOL SHIP HERE

 **Mikey** : hey, hands off of luke he’s mine. why don’t you two ship yourself, cashton is great.

 **Mikey** : and cashton fanfics are a mazing

 **Cal** : oh god Michael don’t tell me you’ve been reading fanfics again

 **Mikey** : what, they’re actually surprisingly good

 **Mikey** : and it’s so much easier to read fanfics than real books you know

 **Ash** : but it’s CREEPY

 **Mikey** : yeah I know but

 **Mikey** : it’s strangely addictive :(

 **Luke** : soooo you guys are cool with the video? you’re not mad at us, for real I mean?

 **Ash** : I’m just angry that you didn’t come out to us in person.

 **Luke** : but we aren’t coming out it’s not like we’re ACTUALLY into eachother I mean it’s not like we make out regularly or anything

 **Cal** : I can’t tell if you’re being serious or sarcastic right now

 **Mikey** : it was just a 100% platonic make out session

 **Ash** : it didn’t look platonic to me

 **Mikey** : look all our make out sessions are ALWAYS platonic

 **Ash** : oh, jeez…

 **Cal** : seriously, if you guys were actually a couple, we’d be okay with it, you know that right?

 **Cal** : we’re your best friends. we’re here for you. it’s okay to be gay.

 **Mikey** : I know it is.

 **Ash** : i’m just really confused by this entire situation. my life is literally a lie. you've both been LYING to me.

 **Mikey** : alrigh so maybe we lied a little. uhm.

 **Mikey** : confession:  i am hemmosexual and i like kissing luke hemmings.

 **Luke** : my confession is that i'm cliffordsexual

 **Luke** : and that i like mikey a lot

 **Luke** : but we aren’t sleeping with eachother

 **Luke** : i swear

 **Ash** : do you know what, we really don’t need to know the details.

 **Ash** : as long as you’re happy, we’re happy.

 **Cal** : really I am happy for you guys

 **Cal** : RIP cake though

 **Luke** : yeah rip cake

 **Mikey** : it’s not too late for cashton…

 **Cal** : right. so what do you say, Ash? should we take on the challenge?

 **Cal** : wanna make the internet explode for real?

 **Ash** : that’s the worst pickup line i’ve ever heard in my entire life

 **Ash** : but sure why not

 **Cal** : see you in 5 minutes x

 **Luke** : wait what

 **Mikey** : hang on i

 **Mikey** : ash and cal??

 **Mikey** : DON’T STEAL OUR IDEA

 **Mikey** : CASHTON, NOOOO

 

 


End file.
